User talk:Icewish
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Icewish you on still? Can you add a chat room on your Wiki so we can talk straight and not send messages back and forth. 03:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. can you fix my sigge? you can ask the main wiki to help you with the chat thing FirestreamWarriors Rule! 14:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icewish you on? Did you add the chat cuz it's there now FirestreamWarriors Rule! 14:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat if you can! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 14:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish,how do I become admin and bureaucrat??? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 14:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. are you still on? (i hope im not annoying you) thx! and being an admin is different,everything looks different when i edit O.o FirestreamWarriors Rule! 15:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat so we can talk straight and not send messages back and forth FirestreamWarriors Rule! 15:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) why'd you change the way i edit? and go on chat if you're gonna tell me the reason FirestreamWarriors Rule! 16:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) sure i'll put all the blanks FirestreamWarriors Rule! 16:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icewish you still gonna add the deputy,m.c. and kittypets?? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 16:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, I would like to join and be leader of riverclan. What do you do here? 18:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker How do I fix my siggie? 18:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker spotz hasn't been on lately. May I be a queen in Thunderclan and deputy in skyclan If there is Skyclan. If there is skyclan YOU should be leader. 18:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker In skyclan, can you rename me silverbird. 18:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish can I join Skyclan? I want to be the medicine cat and my name is Fireflower. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 18:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Bye Icewish, I have to log off right now. Got to get ready for the cherry fest. In MI! 18:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish I'm gonna put the roleplay from LBOW to your wiki alright? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish are you gonna make the leader,apprentice,queen, and the other chararts? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to help with the chararts,they may not be that good :\ FirestreamWarriors Rule! 20:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) here's the queen,it doesn't really look that good, you can fix it if you have to and i won't get offended if you say it's ugly or horrible FirestreamWarriors Rule! 20:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i accidently used a male warrior FirestreamWarriors Rule! 20:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know right,Im a terrible drawer now. When I was little i used to draw good pictures every single day but when i got older i got bored of it and stopped FirestreamWarriors Rule! 20:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. show me the queen it looks good but can you make the tail a little straighter??? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 21:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) better! CBA! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 23:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. why'd you put that I vowed to kill the murderer? MY CAT NEVER KILLS ANY CAT! unless she has to you done with the other queen charart? and when will you do the rest? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 00:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IM ASKING TOOOO MANY QUESTIONS the tail doesn't look like the other queen's tail, but other than that it looks great! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 00:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) CBA!!! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 00:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) go on chat!! im getting tired of sending messages back and forth!! :| ICEWISH!!!!!!!! ICE CAVE SAYS THAT THE BLANKS ARE HERS!!!!! YOU MADE THEM RIGHT??!! >:(( FirestreamWarriors Rule! 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) YES IM SURE SHE TOLD ME HERSELF! no sorry i dont do you have an idea what the position for the apprentice should be? ITS ON MY PROFILE SILLYO_o Sundawn o_O ill get right on it sir *clicks Google types in Anime cats hmmmm The Blanks Icewish, I'm sorry, but you will have to make your own blanks. You did not make the ones you are currently using, you simply edited them. The pictures are also copyright, so you need to make your own, or I will contact the Wikia Staff. -Ice Cave awww that really sucks,I wish you were the one that made them :"(( FirestreamWarriors Rule! 01:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Double tear Icewish!!! Icecave BANNED Firestream!!!! O_o Sundawn o_O Can I be your apprintice on project charat on this wiki 14:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker it's true what Sundawn said,now Ice Cave says she unblocked me and wants me back to LBOW 17:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. she also said she can help make some of the blanks P.P.S. are you going to come back to LBOW? I agree with both of you,Ice Cave might just make the blanks and black mail us like sundawn said. >:( 17:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) alright then i'll try to make it look good 17:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. you might already know that it will be horrible and ugly(cuz im a bad drawer!) are you going to put more tribes and if ya are going to can i put the list of it on the homepage? 18:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ICE CAVE AND BLANKS ANYMORE I FOUND A REALLY GOOD DRAWN CAT AND IT SAID DOWNLOAD AND I DID NOW I HAVE A WELL DRAWN CAT AND WE COULD EDIT IT AND MAKE BLANKS FOR IT ISNT THAT AWESOME ILL POST IT IN MY PROFILE I HOPE U SEE IT!! O_o Sundawn o_O the blanks LOL let me try again! I DID IT THERE IT IS OK LET ME GIVE IT TO U SO U DONT HAVE TO GO BACK!! Icewish the blank looks weird on paint and pixlr,I can't change the color and when i use the bucket tool it only colors a square :\ 19:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Um, I'll join, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE rejoin LBOS Wiki! We really need more people!! Ice Cave will even make you a rollbacker! 22:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey, can i join here?SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 22:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My mom showed me how to take away the grey dots easyier but im trying still so be patient plz!oh and here fill this out! Cat name Pelt colour can be crazy like purple!: Eyes: Background color dont ask questons plz!: Stuff icewish put something on the RP page like saying we must battle with riverclan or something 01:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) you still on?? 01:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) my siggie is ugly *-_- can I join your tribe? my name is Fire that flows through Streams 01:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) THX!! *Jumps up and down really fast* Really Really REally (infinity) good news! omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg! I got admin rights to LOOOW! omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg! I'm happy! But also, kinda sad:(. They took away Ice Cave's Admin rights because she banned us all:(. But, now LOOOOW is back! Please tell everybody from the Wiki and tell them to come back. Also, Ice cave is sad because she can't get on LOOOW for some reason, so she wants everyone to go to her Wiki. Can you tell the others. Anyway, I'm so happy!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 04:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I? Can I be a kit-mother in the tribe of falling rain and be called Silver rain that waters grass? Also, can I be called Silver sparks from fire and be a kit-mother in tribe of blazing fire?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker are u going to finish the thing on riverclan roleplay page, want to read it before my sis kicks me off!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish are you gonna roleplay on the thunderclan page??? 18:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. do u know how to fix my siggie? Hi Icewish! We should give each user that's helping to take out the gray dots a least like 2 blanks,I'm doing the leader and kit blanks and im also putting the black outline FirestreamWarriors Rule! 22:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY IM DONE WITH THE LEADER BLANK!!!! SO MANY GRAY DOTS EVEN INVISIBLE ONES NOW FOR THE KIT BLANK :P :P FirestreamWarriors Rule! 23:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ya we should have a female blanks and short ones too! and thx i do work fast(becuz i want everything to be done) FirestreamWarriors Rule! 01:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ok and thx! Also i changed the star to make it look like one for the leader on paint,maybe you should do that to the healers and starclan cats FirestreamWarriors Rule! 01:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!!! The dots are back when I was going to color the leader blanks on paint! They have return!! *sighs* Im gonna have to take them out again! >:\ FirestreamWarriors Rule! 01:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) IKR?? I getting tired of taking them out!!!!!!!!!! >>:(( I wish their was a tool that takes out the squares!! :P FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) why aren't you editing on the RP page if thunderclan?? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i know it's getting boring but i need someone to edit and put something else so we can tell the other clans about the war with Bloodclan! There is a problem with the blanks Icewish!!!! I posted the blank with no dots on the project charart and when I copied it and pasted on paint to test it out the dots came back!!!!!!!!! UGH! Im getting tired of taking them out! Im going to put a leader blank that's colored and see if the dots will still be there. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Icewish my plan didn't work,when I copied and pasted it on paint it was blury and the dots were there!!!!!!!!!! UGH!! We need i different kind of blank now. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I found another thingy merbobber well for this one ill make a tutorail on how to change it!its pretty simple really my mom showed me! O_o Sundawn o_O also i added a tutorial on shading/ Highlighting check it out! Can you give me a job to do on the project charat. I'll try to get it down, I have 2 sisters, a dad a mom, and a brother who all like to get on the computer! Oh ya, and the dogs like to get on the computer two! just kidding.....❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Sure! I feel so happy, I edited Riverclan on the main Warriors wiki! Lets edit roleplay pages!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Would you like to be my to-be in the tribe of falling leaves? You can ask Ice cave to make u a siggie.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker i like the pic of Fireclaw! it looks great!! Can you make my cat for me?? THX VERY MUCH!! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 22:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I made you as my kit in Riverclan. Is that okay?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker My cat looks great! ^_^ No need to change! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I know,that's was I was thinking. I think Sundawn should make one that's a little bigger,but not too big! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 02:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That's the way I did it,how do you make those streaks on Fireclaw's pelt with the watercolor and oil brush? I want to learn how to do it. P.S. sure I'll try to shrink the herbs! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 03:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's the medicine cat,is it ok do I have to change anything? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 07:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I looked at the picture of the cave-guard and it didn't look like its claws were unsheathed so I fixed it, here it is FirestreamWarriors Rule! 13:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Icewish can you teach me how to make those streaks on the pelts of Fireclaw,Rushwater or so? ALRIGHT THANK YOU!! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 18:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) here's Rushwater's charart FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) O.O Sure...ok. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 03:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You on? I'm a little bored right now,wanna make chararts for the fanpages we should add? I'm gonna make Silverstream's and maybe Cinderpelt's or maybe Stormfur's? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a question,does Silverstream have black tabby or dark gray because Spotz said that she should have black tabby in LOOOW FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'll see ya later or talk to you. I hope your lil'brother learns well in making chararts,your a great mentor! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 19:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hey Icewish,did u read the message about Silverstream? does she have black or dark gray tabby?? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 00:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Silverstream has gray tabby stripes and copy this code (minus the noincludes) and paste it in your sig. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 14:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Where do I get the outline of the kit?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker here it is. Here it is, if it is messed up, it is probally because my computer is "ancient".❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 20:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Hi Icewish! I made a charart for Cinderpelt and I'm done but I need the twisted back legs,can you try to do it for me? It doesn't really look good when I did it or should we leave out the twisted legs? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 21:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Srry,I tried making a userbox here but it won't work. All it said was Template:and something else. Also go on chat so we can talk about the chararts we need to make for the fanpages. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 21:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Click on source mode, copy the code and paste it in your sig box.[[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 23:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icewish! Can Blue Spark from Cats Living in the Wild use are blanks too? They need blanks too. KK THX!! FirestreamWarriors Rule! 03:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I be Moonstrike's apprentice in Shadowclan?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Hey Icewish! I did the way you made streaks on the cats and it turned out like this. Does it look ok? If it does Im gonna make chararts for Redclaw and the others that need one if I can. Anyway when are you coming back? There isn't much activity in our wiki even though I asked users to join. I hope our wiki becomes a success. FirestreamWarriors Rule! 05:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) does my siggie work? FirestreamWarriors Rule! 05:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Not much has happen lately,Sundawn made her own clan and Spotz brought back Living on our own wiki! We almost got the blanks for LOOOW there,all we need for our blanks is deputy,rogue,loner,queen,and kit. I'll try to work on the deputy,rogue and loner. Also I think we got the queen down already. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 00:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Link Could you ask firestrea,? Sorry i havent answered you. Right now I am very busy and I don't know where the link to my wiki is. I am on summer VK so I don't have the link i only have the link to warriors wiki. Sorry again. BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 04:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) hey icewish i has a new TABLET!! im prob gonna make some moare things if you need ANYTHING anything at all Just Ask! i might be going to LOOOW if i have a good reason to so far im stuck will you give meh a good reason to go back to LOOOW? heya ice wish i offered to be spotted pelts mentor.she new to chartarts so im going to be her mentor i hope you approve O_o Sundawn o_O Icewish some people are putting up normal pictures of cats arnt we supposed to use blanks?i dont know if it is right ornot if it isnt can you please ell them nicely that were supposed to use the blanks. O_o Sundawn o_O Charart Sure, thanks :) 22:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Two questions... how do I get a signature? And what rank for the cat? 05:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadowclan Yeah i didnt have time to get it because i had to leave. Spottedpelt34 16:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt ok. go on chat! can you talk to spotted pelt my apprentice. to stop using the real photos. she keeps using them no matter how much i ask her not to.(i made meh siggeh look kewl!!) ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ She only ask once * She said in a nice way* BTW Coding and siggies i foud theese cool Keyboard characters that can just copy and paste with! isnt that cool? i made mine already ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ so here they are i took the ones i thought some people would like! so here they aree if i find any more ill put them up! so um here they are! ☮ ✈ ♋ 웃 유 ☠ ☯ ♥ ✌ ✖ ☢ ☣ ☤ ⚜ ☸ ♨ ❖ ❤ ❥ ❦ ❧ ♡ ✗ ✘ ⊗ ♒ Ω ♦ ♠ ♥ ♣ ♢ ♤ ♡ ♧ ✦ ✧ ♔ ♕ ♚ ♛ ★ ☆ ✮ ✯ ☄ ☾ ☽ ☼ ☀ ☁ ☂ ☃ ☻ ☺ ۩ ♪ ♫ ♬ ✄ ✂ ✆ ✉ ∞ ♂ ♀ ☿ ▲ ▼ △ ▽ ◆ ◇ ◕ ◔ ʊ ϟ ღ 回 ₪ ✓ ✔ ✕ ☥ ☦ ☧ ☨ ☩ ☪ ☫ ☬ ☭ ™ © ® ¿¡ №⇨ ❝❞ ∃ ⊥ ∀ Ξ ∞ Σ Π ⌥ ⌘ 文 ⑂ ஜ ๏ ⚓ ⎈ bubbled alphabet letters ⒶⒷⒸⒹⒺⒻ ⒼⒽ ⒾⒿⓀ ⓁⓂⓃ ⓄⓅⓆ ⓇⓈⓉ ⓊⓋⓌⓍⓎⓏ lower case alphabet letters ⓐⓑⓒⓓⓔⓕⓖⓗ ⓘⓙⓚⓛⓜⓝ ⓞⓟⓠⓡⓢⓣ ⓤⓥⓦⓧⓨⓩ bubbled numbers ➀➁➂➃➄➅➆➇➈ ➉ ➊➋➌➍➎➏➐➑➒➓ copy and paste ANY of these to your siggie box and it looks cool with no coding! Just letting you know I'll be starting school tomorrow, so I probably won't be very active... I'm trying really hard this year to get all A+'s. 19:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn I already asked her and she hasnt replied Heyah! go on chat! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Charart Thanks just manly make the cats like the pics DO Spottedpelts pics first then do any of the others. :3 ( this is my kitty smiling at you.) Can you make the yellow brown. Its perfect. Icewish go on chat i wanna talk to you! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Hey just so you know i might put cat pics on new pages till Sundawn tells me how to make them or you help make them. So dont get mad. can u add me to lavaclan as sinngedfeather, the meddy cat?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thanx!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) u forgot the d on sinnged!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What program do i use. OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhh I dont have itSpottedpelt34 19:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt Ok thanks!I have been needing the info box thing.You call it a charart right?RosebudSasha and Jacob 20:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) can i be silversnow, a queen on snowclan?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Please come back Can you please come back to LOOOWiki? No one comes back around to much anymore, and warrior clan fanfiction wiki is "Stealing our business". If you won't come back, can I at least advertise on this Wiki? 06:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry, that was me, Spotz, I'm not logged in. Okay, what is it? You people say there's noting wrong with LOOOWiki, but no one is active anymore. you're all on other wikis like Warrior Cat Clans Rp Wiki and Warriors Cats Fanfiction Wiki, why are those Wiki's better than this one? Seriously, Just tell me what's wrong with LOOOWiki and I'll fix it. IF there's nothing wrong with this Wiki, why aren't you coming here anymore? If it's the fact that's no one else is here, then more people should come here. If more people don't start coming around here anymore, I'm going to have to close LOOOWiki down.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 06:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Advertizing Is it okay if i try to get new users. I know some good Warriors Wiki people. Spottedpelt34 19:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) KK Hi Icewish. Can you tell me where can i write fanfiction? Make your day Bright!! 20:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Role Play I noticed you are leader on two clans, can I take one off your hands? :D 01:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm Pearlheart Hey I'm new and I'm Pearlheart/star. Do I have to ask permission to make a roleplay Clan because I want to make my Clan, SeedClan and I want to be the leader. Hyia again. Can I have a badge named after me? If you agree, can I pick which badge it is? I'll even make the charart to go for the picture.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 08:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) LeafClan Hey are going to add more to LeafClan. If you are ill be deputy. I think you shoud edit the page. Spottedpelt34 23:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you also make me a banner for a clan called HollyClan. Im going to to want it and some oters but i dont know where they should live Spottedpelt34 23:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) k and is The Iliad a poem maybe we can chat about it. Spottedpelt34 23:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) What are you looking for. like answers for a problem Spottedpelt34 23:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) THanks! ok, i don't care which badge i get asnymore, i just want it called, "The Spotz Badge." and here's the charat: SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 03:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I think i fould a free program for charart. Spottedpelt34 15:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) what badge is it?SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 16:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) My first cat Sundawn told me to do a silver short haired tom with green eyes. is it good? Spottedpelt34 16:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Join my Wiki? Will you join my wiki? I only have 1 other user I think :P http://warriorcatsroleplaygames.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Games_Wiki Sweetflower 22:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: What you do is: Ask on one of the clans pages (PoppyClan, HollyClan, LilyClan or RoseClan) to join. You make up a cat and add a page for them. You role play when I get the pages up, but so far, were just adding pages for the cats you create in good detail. If you want to see what a good example of a detailed character page is search one of these pages: Silverstar or Spottedpelt. If you have any further questions, just leave me a message. Sweetflower 22:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: What you do is: Ask on one of the clans pages (PoppyClan, HollyClan, LilyClan or RoseClan) to join. You make up a cat and add a page for them. You role play when I get the pages up, but so far, were just adding pages for the cats you create in good detail. If you want to see what a good example of a detailed character page is search one of these pages: Silverstar or Spottedpelt. If you have any further questions, just leave me a message. Sweetflower 22:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Prey Hunter I was wondering if this is a good prey hunter pic for Project Charart. Spottedpelt34 00:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Charart ﻿Love your cat its AWESOME. Spottedpelt34 21:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you teach me how to do it. Spottedpelt34 21:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure! I'll join. By the way, your signature didn't work on my talk page. Yeah I think I will join but I am only going to probably do fanons not roleplay. I think I will join! Spottedleaf123 11:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Oh then can you make a charart? Her name s Frogpaw and she has black pelt and green eyes. Nothing specific or anything. Spottedleaf123 01:37, September 9, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 HI again. Can you tell me how to do the picture cats i think i found it on my computer. Spottedpelt34 20:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok how do you make it transparent. ( BTY I have Paint. Thats what it says on my deskop.) Spottedpelt34 23:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I got it made what do you think? It's suppose to be Sundawn as Healer for the Tribe of Blazing Fire. Spottedpelt34 15:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) heres the cat. Spottedpelt34 20:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) KK. That sounds AMAzinG. Oh and is your siggie not working? Spottedpelt34 01:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks! :) I'm good for now. But I'll let you know if I need one. :D Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 16:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's fine. :P I'll be sure to let you know. Btw, you should check out how Silverflower's Promise is coming along. I just finished the 7th chapter. :) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't, I'm sorry. I'm too busy on other wikis. 16:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Charart Ok, her's my charcat request. What Clans are there on this wiki? Pelt Color: white with tortoiseshell patches and white paws Pelt Length: long Eye Color: blue-green Gender: she-cat Scars,Markings,ETC.: N/A Rank: Warrior Thanks XD -- 16:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh never mind Can I join WindClan? By the way can I make a page like something like Firestream's past. -- 18:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sure, I just want to join windClan as Mossyflame, by the way can want to join as a medicine cat, but if it's taken I just want to be a warrior. Before I forget, Can I have a scar a scar across the left eye and a pink nose. Here's the name of the page I am going to make "Mossyflame's past" later! -- 18:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Nah, I can just be a Warrior. By the way I was working one my new page when you sent the message. -- 19:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevr mind I can be a med. cat app. -- 20:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Done I got it done. I actually toke less than a hour. So here they are Warriors a 1.png Warriors a 2.png Warriros a 3.png Warriors a 4.png Warriors a 5.png Spottedpelt Kitties Rule:3 Yeah!!!!!!!!!!! Woah im typing in yellow. Also how do you make torties? sure sure I can be a mentor. -- 23:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) No No I don't need a siggie, the problem is i'm using my Warrior Wiki siggle. Oh, yeah Never mind about the charcat thing, I dont want to be part of it, but I try to make one and just write back if it's ok. -- 22:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can I have two pictures for Mossyflame's Past? Name - Flamestrike Fur colour: dark ginger and brown tom (long)(deputy) Eye colour: leaf-green eyes Scar: a torn ear Name - Blaze Fur colour: brown and white tom (short)(warrior) Eye colour: dark green Scars: N/A Can u sent it to the page?? -- 22:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I have a charcat Fur color: Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, face, and chest Eye color: blue-green Long hair or short hair: long hair Rank: Medicine Cat Any special markings: N/A -- 22:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New Clan & Siggie I am actually happy that you botherd me, because I created a new clan. Look up sandclan, also I created myself! (Cinderstorm) Could you tell me how to get a siggie? (signature) thanks icewish. (cool name btw) Sandclan if you look at my page, i posted the stuff. Siggie Can you make it like yours, but in comic sans ms? Links Hey did you make the links on Mistypoppys page? I so how. Spottedpelt34 21:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Siggie!! HELP CINDERSTORM How do i get my siggie????? Cinderstorm